Accessing the primary light source of closed lighting fixtures, such as architectural fixtures, is usually a cumbersome task. Oftentimes, the light source is disposed behind a door or cover that requires tools for removal, and the cover and other parts can become separated from the fixture during the process. Darkness exacerbates the problem during relamping because most conventional lighting fixtures are not equipped with a backup light source that provides illumination when the primary light source fails. Accordingly, a need exists for providing a lighting fixture having a tool-less access to the light engine for replacing a lamp. Also, a need exists for providing a lighting fixture having a main light source in a primary location and a second auxiliary (e.g., emergency) light source in an alternate location that activates when the main light source fails.